


A Servant's Secret

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Heartwarming, Ritsuka more like Gudako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Many of Gudako's servants are keeping secrets, but not all are able to keep them hidden. Nitocris in particular lets hers slip.





	A Servant's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend.

Chaldea was quiet this time of the year. It usually was whenever people were out on missions, but today was an exception. There was a reason for all the noise being dampened by an unusual silence. The reason was honestly quite simple, and heartwarming at that.  
  
A special birthday was coming up! Belonging to none other than Gudako, the master that had saved the human race through her tenacity and the bond she shared with many of her Servants. This naturally meant that each one of them was hurrying along at this point, trying to ensure that their gifts were ready for the big day.  
  
Yet they were all trying to keep it secret. Their Master absolutely mustn't find out about their plans. Whether it was the grim and brutish Berserkers, or the scheming Casters, or even the noble knight classes. None of them were willing to part their lips to allow anybody mortal to know their secret.  
  
Something that ended up bothering the birthday child very much as she patrolled the halls, sighing at the complete lack of life. "Geez, where's everybody? There aren't even any staff around, and they're always supposed to be around! What's got them all so busy..?" The ginger-haired girl threw her hands behind her head as she peered down a few of the off-shooting halls she passed by, seemingly disinterested by the emptiness of every hall...  
  
All except for one, which she almost strolled on by too early. "Wait..." Gudako muttered to herself as she took a few steps back, only to catch a glimpse of something white and blankety dashing down the hall. "I know of only one girl in this entire complex that'd wear a blanket a month before Halloween... Heck, wear a blanket in general. Maybe she'd tell me what's going on..."  
  
The white-clad Master dashed after the white shade that she had spotted, only to pause as she noticed several more white blanket-clad beings following the trail of the woman she was chasing, confirming her suspicions. Now she just needed to get to said suspect's room, and then she could get all the answers that she was looking for.  
  
Not far from where Gudako had paused, the blanket-wearing girl lifted her 'disguise' to reveal the chocolate cutie underneath. Nitocris, one of the Pharaohs of Egypt, and a sneaky little would-be Assassin. "Okay, the coast was clear. All the Medjeds have gathered what I need for Master's gift, now I just..." She muttered to herself as she took a seat on her bed...  
  
Only for the door to her room to open up in surprise.  
  
"Nitocris! You sneaky little thing!" The loudmouthed Master shouted, causing the rabbit-eared girl and her followers to jolt in shock. The tiny Medjeds scrambled around the room until they all fled out of the room, leaving their Pharaoh with her Master...  
  
"M-Master?! W-What are you doing here? I wasn't sneaking around, I was ju-" The smooth-skinned girl tried to protest, only to drop several incriminating pieces of evidence on the floor. Several... important parts of a gift that she had been planning to give to the Master that had given her so much.  
  
The silence in the room grew as Gudako stepped closer to the bed, looking down at the various items now strewn around on the floor. It was a mess, and yet one that she had caused. All because she wanted to find out what all of her Servants were planning...  
  
"...Nitocris. What is this?" She asked in the gentlest possible manner she could muster as she picked up an unlabelled box, shaking it around slightly only for the dark-skinned girl to swipe it from her hands, leaving the ginger-haired girl to blink in surprise at her swiftness.  
  
The purple-haired girl sighed deeply as she pulled off the blanket completely, revealing her body fully... and how she was positively shivering! "W-Well... I... Uhm... I can explain if you want to listen, but it'll take a while because it wasn't ready..." She muttered almost incoherently as her teeth started to clack, the cold finally getting to her...  
  
Gudako merely sat down beside the Assassin before putting an arm around her, smiling all the while. "I can wait. But I can also put two and two together. You asked somebody outside of the complex to make something for me, and these are the parts that aren't put together. You really shouldn't have gone outside in this weather. I know Servants are durable, but I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt because you wanted to do something for me."  
  
Nitocris paused, only to blush further as she had been read like an open book. "H-How do you do that, Master..? You just..." She whispered in surprise, only for her Master to wink with a grin.  
  
"You guys leave a lot of hints when we go on missions, you know? It's not hard for a keen-eyed young lady to figure out what makes old heroes and kings tick. Just gotta keep an eye out!" The ginger-haired girl giggled as she looked down at the various boxes, only to slowly push them all underneath the bed they both sat on. "Buuuuut... I don't think these are important right now. They're supposed to be my birthday gift, so I should save them for that time. No, there's something much more important that matters right here and now..."  
  
"A-And that is?" The brown-skinned girl asked before she was rather roughly pushed onto her back, only to find the human on top of her with that dissonantly kind smile on her face.   
  
Gudako giggled as she leaned closer, before pushing her lips down on Nitocris. An act that made something throb within the Egyptian's underwear. "Rewarding my favorite Servant ahead of time. After all, you wanted to give me a gift so much that you went through all that trouble, so it's only natural that I should repay you with something you no doubt have wanted... And I can tell you're liking the idea, otherwise, that bone in your panties wouldn't have grown so hard just by having me on top of you."  
  
It took but two more seconds for the Pharaoh of old's cheeks to grow red, and then the rest of her face followed suit as she flushed as red as a tomato. "M-Master, you can't just... I-It was supposed to be a gift for your birthday, I don't deserve a gift in return!" She cried out in protest, only for her Master to kiss her on the lips once more to shut her up.  
  
"Relax, Nito. Just let me handle everything, and you just enjoy your reward. That sounds nice, doesn't it?" The ginger-haired Magus giggled as she lifted herself slightly, reaching into her pantyhose to pull down her striped underwear before she made sure everything remained as tight as could be...Just so that it could be torn apart once she sunk her precious pussy down on her chocolate cutie's cock, ripping a hole in the hose in the process as the two of them both released such wonderful moans.  
  
The brown-skinned beauty gasped and panted as her formerly cold body immediately warmed up from the sensations running through her after being forced to penetrate her Master. Way too many sensations to take note of, causing her eyes to spin slightly as some of her instincts took over. Immediately, her hips started bucking upward, trying to thrust inward to hit the wonderful womb hidden inside. The goal of any bunny in heat, something that Nitocris was quickly turning into as her mind raced far too quickly for her to keep up with!  
  
Gudako on the other hand, bit into her lip as she felt the bunny Pharaoh's impressive rod rise into her depths. She knew that she was rather well-endowed, but she honestly wasn't prepared for this kind of cutie-to-cock ratio. She could barely even feel her legs as she bounced off the girl with every thrust she made... so instead of trying to take control as she had planned, she decided to change gears.  
  
"W-Well, what's this, Nito? Weren't you trying to say you didn't deserve a gift? And here you are, trying to fuck me like I was your mate! Maybe this should be your gift instead, a chance to show that you're as dominant as your fellow rulers." The ginger-haired girl giggled, only for her words to be interrupted by a potent moan caused by the bunny girl's tip smashing up against her cervix. "O-Ooooh... Y-Yes, I think you like that a lot. K-Keep going, Nito! You can do it!"  
  
Below her, Nitocris was doing her best to follow her instincts, since she couldn't really think straight at this point. It was a lot easier to just listen to what her body thought was right anyway. All she had to do was make her hips bounce upward, and her cock hit the back of whatever it was stuck inside. Besides, her Master was now praising her and telling her to just do what she felt was right, why should she think there was anything wrong with that?  
  
"M-Masterrrrr!" The brown-skinned bunny cried out as she felt a pressure building within her balls, the sign of an impending orgasm... which just served to make the cutie grasp ahold of the girl's hips before using it as a support to ram upward harder, her tip trying to outright break into her womb with every thrust. There was no sense of self-preservation or even making sure that her partner could handle what would come next, just the inner primal need to breed as hard and as potently as a bunny should.  
  
Gudako, having not anticipated just how great at fucking the Assassin could be, was moaning up a storm above. Like the bunny below, her thoughts were quickly turning into a slurry that she could hardly make heads or tails of. She knew that she liked the cock within her, and she liked that her Servant looked so cute whenever she moaned. So naturally, she wanted more of both!   
  
"Niiitoooooo, Haaardeeerr!" She cried out in a needy fashion, as one of the seals on her hand suddenly vanished. Whether she intended to or not, the cry was interpreted as a command... one that the bunny was forced to obey as much as possible.  
  
Nitocris' eyes flared to life as she felt her hips filling with energy. She had more than enough power to push through to the womb that laid beyond the outer wall, and due to the command imprinted on her being, she was ready to break that wall apart for the sake of her instincts!  
  
The Pharaoh reared her hips back into the mattress below, before she slammed them forward once more, tip completely breaking through Gudako's cervix in the process. Once the tip of her rod hit the back of the young woman's womb, the command was fulfilled... and that meant only one thing.  
  
Both girls' eyes rolled into the back of their heads as they felt one of the most soul-shatteringly strong orgasms that they could've ever experienced. Gudako practically went limp as she felt the cum rushing forth from Nitocris' rod, filling her womb in seconds with the excessive amount of seed, so much so that the ginger-haired girl's belly started to bloat outward as a result of all of that sticky stuff having to be crammed into such a tiny space.   
  
The cum pumped out and out of the Pharaoh's penis until nothing more could be pumped, prompting the cum-filled Master to lift herself off the cock that she had invited into her womb, and then collapse right beside the Assassin. Cum dribbled out of her hole as she felt the warmth of love leave her loins. Replaced by an afterglow that blanketed both of them... the kind that only Lovers would have.  
  
As the two girls, who no doubt loved each other a little more than they did before this entire little accident had happened, breathed a sigh of relief, they simultaneously felt that their moment wouldn't last much longer. Not with the Master's unrestrained subconscious currently running her body on some level...  
  
Indeed, the seals vanished from Gudako's hand, and once more Nitocris grew hard and ready to breed. A sight that made both of them nervous. They had just had intercourse outside of Mana Transfer, what could the consequences possibly be..?  
  
The ginger-haired girl giggled a little as the feeling vanished, and as she put a hand on the glans of the bunny's penis. "Round two, Nito?"  
  
The brown-skinned girl slowly nodded as her worried frown turned into a welcome smile...


End file.
